


D-District

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blood, Electrocution, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: torture</p>
<p>First-person torture - don't read if you're sensitive to that sort of thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	D-District

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: torture
> 
> First-person torture - don't read if you're sensitive to that sort of thing.

The shocks.

The whip.

"La-gu-na!"

_I'm not who you want._

Light.

Muscles tightening uncontrollably. Limbs so taut the tendons snapped.

Darkness. Bliss.

_Hyne, let it end._

The voices again.

"What is the purpose of Seed?"

Fabric tearing like paper.

_I don't know. Please._

Skin slick with blood. Wet, hungry, horrible sounds.

"Hurt him until he tells us, my angel. This is your purpose. Hurt him."

"I'll go one better. I'll break him."

Eyes held open. Mind gone blank. Watching him take her.

"Do you remember yet?"

_He said he doesn't know. He wishes he knew but he doesn't. Please. Seifer._


End file.
